Star-Crossed Romance
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: This fanfic is SXM focus one alittle of AXM and KXK. This fanfic is Alternate Univeres type, it begins when Megumi is born she is bonded into a arrange marriage with Kenshin Himura. But what if something goes wrong at Her first meeting with Kenshin!
1. Marriage Started at Birth

1. Marriage Stated At Birth  
  
  
In the kingdom of Aizu, there was a beautiful princess named Megumi Takani.   
The Takani family were a known royalty through out Japan. At the birth of   
Megumi, Kingdom Kyoto's prince Himura was bonded with her at birth. This   
happened at many royal births so the family could protect there kingdom or   
just to make peace with another kingdom through marriage.  
  
15 years later........is where the story begins.  
  
Aizu was holding a grand ball in Megumi's 16th birthday celebration, all the   
royal kingdoms lords and ladies could attend.   
  
~..This..is it my first time to meet..Sir Himura..the one I have been bonded   
since birth~ thought a young woman who was wearing a light violet gown, her   
violet eyes glanced at the mirror showing her beautiful smile which turned   
into a frown when a knock came to the door. "Princess, your father expects   
you to be out in 20 mins"said her chief knight, "O all right Aoshi, can you   
come in here and tell me if I look okay?"she asked with alittle nervous voice   
"Of course princess"he said turning the knob and opened the door. "Princess   
you look beautiful as usuall"he said with a smile "Thank you Aoshi, I was   
starting to feel alittle funny"her red lips turned into a smile.  
  
At the back of the castle 5 men were hidding behind the bushes "Sano and   
Enishi, remember you capture the princess while we startle them all"said the   
leader of the group. Sanosuke grinned "Great I get to capture the most   
beautfuliest princess in all the kingdoms"he recieved a hit on the head from   
Enishi"Yeah well don't get to carried away!"said Enishi. As the leader held   
up his hand "Alright men, are main goal is to capture the princess and return   
to the ship docking in the near by ocean".   
  
Megumi stepped down the steps and was greeted by many clapping, she just   
smiled at the people. As her father greeted her by taken her hand,leading her   
through the crowd into the ball room.  
  
Her father then stopped infront of a young handsom man, he had red hair and   
violet eyes. She noticed a x shape on his cheek "Sir Himura, this is my   
daughter Megumi Takani"the king said "You are right King Takani,she is   
beautiful"he said with a grin taking her hand. "Would you like to dance?"he   
asked at first Megumi had no clue how to answer him back but she became bold   
"Alright, Sir Himura"with that he lead her to the dance floor.  
  
Sanosuke watched the ball "Hey Enishi,is that her dancing with that Kenshin   
Himura from the Kyoto kingdom?"he asked as Enishi removed his shades "Yeah   
thats Her, but we need to get her when nobody is around"as Sanosuke   
smirked"Alright I will hide in her bedroom!"he said getting up as Enishi   
sweatdroped "Baka, her room is highly secured from scumbags like you"which   
made Sanosuke mad "Scumbag! I aint no scumbag, the only scumbag I've seen all   
day is you"he said cocky. "Why you little bastard"Enishi growled as the two   
went into a friendly brawl, hitting and puching eachother.  
  
Himura smiled at her~Wow she is such a gracefull dancer,that she is~he   
thought as his eyes got lost into hers "Please Megumi,call me Kenshin"he said   
with a smile "Um..okay Kenshin"she said blushing.  
  
As if the dance would never end,she opened all her gifts which were   
lovely.She said her goodbyes to the Himura family, Kenshin took her hand and   
kissed it lightly "Sleep well my princess"he said as he walked away.  
  
Megumi walked into her room "Aoshi I thought that went pretty well"she said   
to her knight "I'm glad Princess, I'm gonna go get something to eat will you   
be okay by yourself or should I get some Pluto knights to gaurd you?"he asked   
which made her head shake a no "I shall be fine,Aoshi"she said wtih a smile   
as he walked downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
She opened her closet to take out a light red rose color night gown, she put   
it on then brushed her hair. Sanosuke hid behind a curtain on her balcony   
~Hehhe..I hope she won't be mad I saw her get undress~he thought causing him   
to grin. Enishi sighed as he hanged on a vine which went up to the balcony   
"Sano,you see her?"he called up "Yeah..and be quiet!"Sanosuke growled.  
  
"Huh..who is out there"Megumi said as fear crossed her mind, she knew she was   
alone but something was outside her balcony. All she could see was darkness   
as she stood up, she quickly opened the door.Luckly Sanosuke had time to run   
behind a pillar, Megumi blinked as she saw nothing ~I..feel so strange..maybe   
I'm just afraid or something~she thought as she turned to go back inside but   
something stopped her. She closed her eyes, she was about to scream but a   
hand flew in time to shut her mouth "Listen princess, be nice and everything   
will be okay"Sanosuke said.  
  
Author: So nobody is confused o.o;; I'm a girl using her bf's pen name.   
Anyways please R&R if you liked it, that way I can write more! Lol ^^, Also I   
do not own the Rurouni Kenshin characters as you know u.u;; wish I did that   
way I would have done more of a romance on Sanosuke and Megumi! Why Because   
Kaoru and Kenshin are just plain out boring!!!!!! U.u I know my spelling   
sucks so don't hate me okay!!!!!! 


	2. Princess Project Passed

2.Princess Project Passed  
  
Megumi shuttered under the firm grip of the man, she felt weak against him  
"Now,now Princess were gonna climb down this vine and go back to the ship.Got  
it!"Sanosuke said with a damanding voice. She clutched onto the vine, tears  
gently escaped her eyes as her capture made her go down onto the earth's  
floor.  
  
Enishi smirked removing his shades "Good work Zanza"he said using Sanosuke's  
nickname name, Sanosuke grabbed Megumi firmly on the shoulders "Come on move  
it"he growled making her walk. As they got to the ship comander Sagara  
smirked at Sanosuke "Looks like we done it"the comander said as he saluted  
them, the three walked up onto the large ship which looked almost like a huge  
pirate ship "Uh..oh looks like we got company"Enishi said pointing towards  
atleast 8 Pluto knights running up the board towards the ship.  
  
"Lets teach these bitchs!"said Sanosuke as he let go of Megumi,he ran towards  
a knight in a fast speed he just pushed the knight over board "Hahahhah"he  
chuckled as the knights started to back off. Enishi smirked as he walked up  
behind Sanosuke with a sly grin on his lips he removed his shades "Whats the  
matter afraid"he said taking hold of his sword as a single brave Pluto knight  
came up to them taking hold of his own sword. Enishi started to clang swords  
with the knight as Sanosuke just grunted "You always get the fun"Sanosuke  
complained as he watched a tall figure knight step forward "I'm here to bring  
back the princess"Aoshi said in a vengence voice "Aoshi!!!!!!"called out the  
princess as she leaned closer near the edge on the ship "Princes"was all  
Aoshi got out of him when he passed out cold on the land bridge "Che' as  
usuall all talk"Sanosuke said lifting Aoshi over his shoulder and walked back  
to the ship "Dammit Enishi lets go forget about the others the ship is about  
to set sail"Sanosuke growled as Enishi looked towards Sanosuke "Alright..well  
you guys are lucky"Enishi said putting away his sword and walked back.  
  
Comander Sagara saw Sanosuke put the chief knight Aoshi down beside a pillar  
"You brang the chief knight?"he asked alittle confused with Sanosuke's action  
"Yep thought it be best if the princess had some company"he grinned as he  
walked towards the young princess who was on the floor. Her hands covering  
her eyes as tears spilled down, Sanosuke put his hand on her shoulder "Don't  
touch me!"she said coldly pushing away from him "I'm sorry princess  
just..that " he got cut off "Just that you want to use me as ransom money,  
you sick bastard"She said getting up and slapping him across the face. She  
quickly ran towards her unconcious knight"Aoshi.."she said sadly, Sanosuke  
growled "Stupid foxy princess"he growled as Enishi just chuckled "What you  
laughing about"Hissed Sanosuke "O nothing..."Enishi laughed as he fixed his  
shades.  
  
It was a cool night as the ship just sailed through the ocean "Peaceful  
night"Enishi said looking at the moon "Yeah.."Sanosuke said looking at the  
ocean wripples pushing against the boat making it go up and down.  
  
Megumi was put into a room, her eyes gazed outside of her small window  
"Why.."she asked herself. She clutched onto her light red rose color night  
gown ~Kenshin..I do not know if we shall meet again~she thought sadly as she  
went to bed.  
  
Next day at the kingdom of Aizu...  
  
The king was pacing back and forth, he had a face of solumn "You're magisty,  
prince Himura is here"said a pluto knight "Bring him in"he said as his knight  
bowed then walked out.  
  
Kenshin walked in to see the king in despair "King Takani.."he said softly  
as he startled the king "Himura, Megumi has been kidnapped"the king said,  
"Kidnapped...by who?"Kenshin asked as anger grew in his eyes "By men who  
happened to be traviling by sea"replied the king.  
  
~Hmm...pirates..maybe~Kenshin thought as he made a fist "Magisty, I'll get  
Princess Megumi back I sware it"he growled as the king looked up to him with  
hope, "O Himura, you will make a good husband for my daughter"he said taking  
Kenshin into his arms and patting his shoulder.  
  
On the ship Aoshi was trying to make a plan on how to escape along with the  
princess ~Hm...a little boat..jus..~he got cut off of thinking because Enishi  
hit his shoulder "Oi knight, ya gotta go see Commander Sagara"he chuckled  
pushing Aoshi up towards the wheel.  
  
Megumi had young girls who worked on the ship give her new cloths, Megumi  
blinked at them "These..cloths are to..much showing"she said blushing as a  
girl with long hair put into a ponytail walked up to her. "Lass, this is the  
best you can get.I mean were not royalty ya'know"said the girl then she put  
her hand up "The name is Kaoru, I cook here"she said with a giggle as the  
princess blinked "My..name is Megumi Takani"she said taking Kaoru's hand into  
a friendly shake.  
  
Megumi walked out onto the ship her eyes looked amazed as she saw no more  
land ~I'm stuck here now...~she thought as the waves gently went up and  
down."Better not lean to far, we don't need a princess going over board"Said  
a cocky voice which made her turn around "O..its you"she growled "O you don't  
even know my name!"Sanosuke growled, "Its Sanosuke"he said as he looked up at  
her"I already know you're name, so no need for telling me"he chuckled as he  
walked up beside her. "Were about 16 hours away from Aizu, I can't tell you  
where we are going"he said flatly "All I know is you better go get something  
to eat, even if Jou-chans cooking is bad"he laughed as Megumi blinked.  
  
Kenshin returned to Kyoto his mother the queen looked at her son "What  
trouble you my dear sweet boy"she asked as her red hair fell infront of her  
green eyes, "What troubles me is my princess was kidnapped"he growled making  
a fist "O my"she said putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
Kenshin walked towards his knights they were called Valanda Knights "Knights  
this is are new plan, we shall go find the princess of Aizu and kill those  
who had captured her"he said clentching his teeth as the knights cheered  
"AIE"they screamed out as Kenshin chuckled. "Finnaly..I shall be able to use  
my Sukbato to slay again"he said proudly unshething his sword.  
  
Author: Please R&R and sorry if its short! 


End file.
